the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Korea
The Socialist Republic of Korea is a country located in the south of the Korean Peninsula. It's capital is Jeju, and it's largest city is Sangya. History TBA The first tribes to enter the southern part of the country were the Silla, Kangyi and the Seonam, although the Silla was the predominant culture in the southern part. The Joseon Empire had been unified by the orders of Han Seyong Kim the Second, unifying both the Goguryeo and the Silla empires. The south part experienced a lot of progress, along with trades with the Republic of Japan and the Qing dynasty. Sam Reongjeya was an illustrative agricultural man that, when traveling back from it's training camp in the city of Moscow, in the Russian Empire fighted for the peace of the Koreans during the Sino-Joseonic War, which was held in the cities of Nangya and Wanda in the years 1796-1798. When the British had colonized the northern part of Korea, they had a new plan to leave the southern part. Politicians such as Son Ryekang, Cheon Hairi and Bang Idung had been planning a structure to not let the British people expand it's territory to the southern point of the Kengja river. The Korean transition to a republic was made in 1899, when a students revolution had been strucking the city of Hengyansanmae, on which is now known as Seoul. Japan invaded both parts of Korea in 1910. In 1938, Korea would be a government in exile because of the Treaty of Incheon, which led to many Koreans have their freedom of speech. This was not liked by the Japanese or the Chinese people though, they wanted Korea to dissapear and vanish, according to some politicians. For that, a war was made in 1945, before the end of the World War I. With the help of some countries like the United States, the United Republics of Finland and Marijó, The Republic of Korea had been established as a sovereign republic. A coup d'etat happened in 1986 when Seoul-born Nam Gyanghae had been establishing a plan to make Korea more advanceful and safe, and transmit propaganda so that Nam would be amazed by other people of it's kind. Many people agreed with that situation, so much that the Party of the Transition of the Republic was founded in 1987. The 1990 elections decided who to vote, and Nam won by 89% of the population's votes. Since then, Korea had been practicing socialism. The Treaty of Jeju has been celebrated in 1994. Culture Korea's culture had been most preserved in the South area. Korea's most watched sport is Football, although Rugby is most watched by elders. Korea's national religion is Kengja, although other religions, like Chondo, Murea or Catholic are practiced by at least 20% of the population. Economy Korea's national currency is the hang, which is equivalent to 2 American dollars. Subdivisions Korea is divided into 12 regions, and one capital district. Symbols Korea's flag has been in adopt since 1975, when the new law in the Korean Massacre, held in the mainland, proclaimed that the republic would adopt a new start. Korea's anthem is Aekugga, which was made in 1932 as a result of the confrontation of Japan against the Korean race.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project